


As It Began To Rain

by InsertGenericNameHere



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertGenericNameHere/pseuds/InsertGenericNameHere
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are free of Heaven or Hell's judgement, and they couldn't be happier
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 14





	As It Began To Rain

Crowley felt something wrap around his shoulders as the rain began to fall, interrupting the sunny July weather. England’s weather was unfortunate especially when Crowley just wanted to sit with Aziraphale in the sun. The demon quickly realised that it was Aziraphale’s wings that had surrounded him and protected him from the rain. Crowley took the opportunity to huddle up with the angel, leaning on his shoulder with a soft smile. 

“Thank you, angel.” He said as Aziraphale put an arm around his shoulders, providing more warmth and protection from the rain. “You do this for me a lot, it seems.” Crowley pulled his knees to his chest and held the hand Aziraphale put over his shoulder. Feeling the ring on his finger made him smile, it was just another reminder that Aziraphale stopped listening to what Heaven had to say and that the two would be together for the foreseeable future. Hopefully forever, but nobody could know. 

“Well, you don’t enjoy the rain as I do, if, of course, you still hate it as much as I remember?” Aziraphale looked up from his book and to the demon curled up at his side. Crowley rolled his eyes, “I’ll take that as a yes then. You never change, and I’m so very happy you don’t. People changing isn’t really fun, it hardly ever leads anywhere good.” Aziraphale sighed and put his book down, curling in his right wing a little more so it almost touched his left, which was covering the demon at his side. 

“It’s a good thing I won’t change then, I’d hate to have something happen that would upset you,” Crowley said, smiling as he closed his eyes. Aziraphale breathed a laugh and shook his head slightly, letting his head rest upon Crowley’s as they both smiled. “I can’t believe it took about six thousand years and what could have been the apocalypse for you to realise that you are, and always have been, hopelessly in love with me.” Crowley laughed, looking to Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale faked an offended gasp, “It did not take me six thousand years and the almost apocalypse to realise I loved you, it took six thousand and the almost apocalypse to decide to ignore Heaven and love you despite my status as an angel.” His fake offence faded and he began to smile and laugh by the time he finished talking. “It took  _ you _ six thousand years to tell me that you loved me, for no reason.  _ I _ was having an inner battle with my heart and my morals.” 

The two laughed, the lighthearted banter was one of Crowley’s favourite things, Aziraphale knew he didn’t have to hide behind forced politeness when it was the two of them. It warmed Crowleys heart to know that the usually overly courteous angel Aziraphale could make jokes with him and nobody else. He just wished it happened more often.

“I love you, Crowley. I truly do. I love you with all my heart and I always have. I wish we could’ve had this sooner.” Aziraphale said with a sigh and a soft, warm smile. The angel took Crowley’s left hand and held it with his right, as Crowley was doing with his. Crowley wished he didn’t get flustered so easily as his and Aziraphale’s eyes met. 

“I love you too, Aziraphale.” The angel smiled brightly. “The joy you bring me is… almost as ineffable as God’s great plan.” He finished loudly, hoping God could hear him and his husband. Crowley hoped God was looking down on them, knowing that an angel and a demon were going against them in every way they could. 

The angel laughed out loud pulling his hands away from his demon, “Oh, shut up Crowley!” 

The demon followed suite, laughing loudly and happily with his angel.

For the first time, Aziraphale wasn’t afraid of being kicked out of heaven, and Crowley wasn’t afraid of being destroyed for fraternising with an angel. For the first time, both husbands were free of worry. Both were happy as can be and had everything they could ask for. 


End file.
